Well do you? Madara one-shot
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: Luna gets bullied a lot and considers to take her own life. She's in love with Uchiha Madara, but she's sure that he doesn't love her at all. But she turns out to be all wrong. Madara X OC Made as a birthday present for a friend.


Madara one-shot

I came back home after a long and tiring mission. I had been all the way to Kumogakure to deliver some scrolls to the Raikage, and of course the trip was full of surprise attacks from thieves and rouge ninjas who wanted the scrolls.

I went directly to the bathroom to take a shower, I like that. To take a shower right after getting home from a mission is just the best. To get rid of all the sweat and dirt that is sitting on my body. I turned on the water, and while it got hot, I looked at myself in the mirror as I took out the rubber band that held my long, brown hair in the spiky ponytail. I took off my baggy pants, top and the armor I had on my arms.

I went under the water and let the water hit my face and body, letting it wash away all the sweat, dirt and frustrations from the mission. As I stood there, I was thinking of how tomorrow was going to be like. Probably the same as always. The moment I step out of my apartment, I get bullied. Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm 16? Oh well, now you know. There's only one good thing about leaving my apartment, and that's when I get to see Uchiha Madara. He's at the training field very often, but he's always surrounded by people, the people who don't like me. Funny enough, huh? Madara is just so… so… He's absolutely handsome. When I look at him, it's like all the problems in my life never happened and like I'm in another world. I like practically everything about him. His personality, his long black spiky hair that goes past his shoulders and his eyes… both his normal onyx eyes and his sharingan eyes. He has spoken to me a few times, but it has only been a "Hi" and an "I'm sorry" when he bumped into me. There's only one thing that annoys me a bit. Madara is ten years older than me, which means he's 26. There's no way in life that I, a teenage girl on 16, will have the slightest chance to get Madara.

I sighed heavily as I finished the shower, wrapped a towel around my hair and one around my body as I went to my room. I put on some underwear and put on my pj's before I laid down in my bed, pulled the blanket over me and headed straight to the dream world, where I could dream about Madara.

As I finished eating my breakfast the next morning and after I had got dresses in my usual wear, I left my apartment and walked to the training field, hoping to see Madara there. I decided to jump through the trees instead of walking, that way, no one will see me and I won't bump into some of the people who doesn't like me.

I stood behind a tree and looked at Madara. He was training with his kunais and shurikens. Gosh, I feel like a stalker when I'm standing here behind the tree, looking at him.

"Hey Madara!"

I looked to my left and saw two guys walking up to Madara. Great, just great! It's two of the guys who usually bully me. I moved away from the tree and sneaked away before they saw me, hopefully.

"Hey, look who's here too. It's our little friend Luna."

Fantastic! They saw me! Now I have to deal with them in front of Madara. This is not going to be fun at all.

I turned around and looked at them, trying to pull up a fake smile. "Hi Jin, Ken." I said as I looked at them with the fake smile and a rather bored expression.

"Where have you been Luna? We were getting worried that since we haven't seen you in almost a week."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as I looked at Ken. "Yeah right. Worried my ass."

Ken and Jin chuckled amused. "We were worried Luna. If you aren't around, who are we going to tease?"

"Tease?... Tease?!... You call what you do teasing?! It's bullying!" I snapped at them. I looked over at Madara as he lifted an eyebrow at my snapping. That's just wonderful. Ken and Jin made me look like a complete jerk in front of Madara. Just what I needed. The only person I really like thinks that I'm a jerk.

I turned around and started to walk.

"Aaw, come on Luna. You don't have to go you know. Stay and have some fun with us." Jin said and chuckled.

"Yeah, we could use you as a target while we practice with our weapons, right Madara?"

"Whatever." That was Madara's voice. I can recognize his voice anytime. I knew it. He thinks I'm a useless jerk just like everyone else does.

I didn't want to answer Jin or Ken. I didn't even want to turn around to look at them. I teleported home before they even got the chance to say anything.

I dropped down on my couch, my face down in my pillow. I'm on the verge to tears. The one I like thinks I'm a jerk. I have nothing left to live for. Maybe I should just move to another village… Or even better, take my own life.

I sighed annoyed as I heard a knock on my door. I got up from the couch, unwillingly, and walked to the front door. Seriously, if those idiots have shown up here to bully me, I'm gonna beat their sorry asses!

My eyes widened and a faint blush sneaked up on my cheeks as I saw who was at the door. "M-Madara… what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He asked and glanced down at me, since I'm almost a head shorter than him.

I nodded and stepped aside, letting him come in. I closed the door behind him and looked at him. "Can I help you with something Madara?"

He turned around and looked at me, rather serious actually. "Yeah. I actually told Jin and Ken to apologize to you, but they denied doing it, so I'm here to do it for them."

"Oh… you don't have to though. I'm used to their behavior."

"But it's wrong. They shouldn't be treating you like that."

My blush intensed as Madara was defending me like that. Maybe he doesn't think I'm a jerk after all. Or is it just to be nice?

"Thank you Madara… But no one can change the way they treat me."

"Maybe they wouldn't treat you like that if you're with me."

I felt my heart skip a beat as he said that. But he couldn't have meant together as in a couple, he could only have meant it as being friends and being around him most of the time. "Well… I suppose that's true but…"

"But what? You do like me, right? I know you're looking at me from a distance and I know how you look at me." He took a step closer towards me, which made me take a step back, but only to be trapped against the wall. "I-I Uhm… Uh…"

Madara took another step towards me and placed his hands on each side of my shoulders, making it impossible for me to escape. He lowered his face down to mine, very close to mine. His face was so close that I could feel his breath on my lips, it made me blush a deep shade of red and my heart skip several beats. "Luna… Tell me that you love me, just as much as I love you."

"M-Madara…"

He brushed his lips gently over mine as he put his hand on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "Well?... do you?" He asked in a whisper as he moved his lips a bit closer to mine.

I couldn't stand this. I couldn't stand him having his lips so close to mine, and all I could feel was his breath. I made the first move. I didn't answer his questions with words, but with my actions. I kissed him. I had pressed my lips against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. God his lips are so soft, it's almost unbelievable.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pulling me closer into him as he deepened the kiss. He rubbed my sides gently, which caused me to moan just lightly. He brushed his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for an entrance and I granted it to him. I parted my lips slightly and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every inch of it, making me moan again. He grabbed me from under my thighs and lifted me, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He pressed me back against the wall and things suddenly got a bit wilder. His hands travel under my shirt, caressing my skin with gentle movements. He slowly trailed one of his hands up to my breasts as he kissed on my neck.

I uttered a moan as he found my soft spot and felt his fingers caress the skin under my bra. I could feel him smirk against my skin just before he bit down on my neck, making me moan a bit louder. I placed my hands on his chest and rubbed it, earning a groan from him.

He removed his hands from under my shirt and placed them on my butt, supporting me as he carried me to my bedroom.

He gently put me down on the bed and hovered over me on all four, examining my face before he attacked my soft spot again with kisses.

I closed my eyes and moaned. I liked what he was doing to me and I wanted more.

I opened my eyes as he parted his lips from my neck and realized he had taken my shirt off. When did he remove that? I didn't even feel it.

Madara caressed the skin on my stomach as he moved his hand to my back and moved it upwards. He kissed my collar bone and down my cleavage as he lifted my upper body a bit. He unhooked my bra, took it off of me and threw it somewhere unimportant as his soft lips started to kiss my breast, making me moan. He cupped my other breast with his hand and massaged it as he sucked on my nipple.

"Aah~" I moaned out and bit my lip. I felt him smirk against my breast when he heard my moan and his free hand traveled down my stomach and stopped at the brim of my pants. He unbuttoned them and used only one hand to get them off of me. My pants had the same fate as my bra, they got thrown somewhere unimportant.

He placed his hand on my area and rubbed me through my panties.

I trembled lightly and moaned by the pleasure he was giving me. It felt so good.

He moved his hand a bit up, slipped it under my panties and rubbed my clit as he bit gently on my nipple.

"Aah~... Madara~…" I moaned out his name in pleasure and arched my back away from the bed and closer to him.

He parted his mouth from my breast and moved his hand out of my panties. He started to trail kisses down my stomach and all the way down to my area where he licked me through my panties, sending shivers through my body. He grabbed the brim of my panties with his teeth and pulled them down.

As he got them to my knees, he used his hand to take them off and again, throwing them somewhere unimportant.

He licked his way up my thigh and all the way up to my area where he immediately started to lick my clit with the tip of his tongue in a teasing manner.

I grabbed the sheets and moaned. Oh the pleasure. The pleasure is fantastic! Never have I felt something like this before.

I felt him slip two fingers inside me as he licked me more roughly. He shifted between fingering me fast and licking me slow and fingering me slow and licking me fast.

When he fingered me slow, he wiggled his fingers around inside me and moved his tongue fast over my clit. When he moved his fingers fast, he licked me slowly and only using the tip of his tongue.

I wiggled underneath him as I pulled in the sheets and moaned loud in pleasure. He hit a special spot inside of me with his fingers that made me scream in pleasure as I came.

He pulled his fingers out and moved his tongue down to lick up my juice. As he did that, he moved his tongue over my sensitive clit, making me tremble lightly and moan.

He licked his way up my stomach, breast, collar bone, neck, cheek and ended by kissing me, making me taste myself. He parted from my lips again, but only to take off his own clothes and quickly got back down on top of me. He rubbed his member against my still sensitive clit and once again I trembled by the sensitivity. He gently pushed his member inside of me and kissed my neck as he did so.

I closed my eyes in pain and dug my nails into his back, drawing blood.

"Relax in your muscles." Madara whispered in my ear with a low and deep voice that made me tremble.

I nodded understanding and did as told. I relaxed in my muscles and the pain slowly started to fade away. The pain was soon replaced by pleasure and I began to moan softly.

Madara took that as a sign and he started to move a bit faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned loud by the pleasure.

He licked teasingly around my nipple as he thrusted hard into me.

"Aah~! Madara~!" I moaned out in pleasure as I arched my back and tilted my head back into the pillow.

He placed a hand on my lower back and lifted my butt slightly from the bed as he thrusted hard into me.

This is absolutely fantastic! The pleasure he is giving me is absolutely fantastic.

I cried out in pleasure as he hit my special spot over and over again. He started to moan himself now and thrusted into me in a quicker pace.

I moaned out his name loud as I came once again. He thrusted into me one more time and kissed me deeply and passionately as he came, filling me with his cum.

He pulled out of me and laid down next to me as he panted heavily.

We were both panting and covered in sweat from the steamy love making.

Madara wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer in to him, kissing my head.

I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest as he kissed my forehead. "You didn't answer my question earlier."

"What question?" I asked as I drew imaginary circles on his chest.

He chuckled. "I asked you if you love me just as much as I love you?"

I looked up at him and giggled. "You still want me to answer that even after this?"

"Yeah. I want to hear you say it… well… do you?"

I smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "Yes. Yes I do. I love you Uchiha Madara."


End file.
